Introducing Annie Walker, Mossad Mole
by GillianLSteele
Summary: Annie Walker, working for the CIA but has complete allegiance to Israel and the Mossad
1. Chapter 1

Introduction

"Annie, meet your new partner. This is Eyal Lavin".

Annie heads into CIA headquarters for her pre-employment vetting interview. All the training she had been put through with Mossad had more than adequately prepared her for acing this interview. Just as she thought, she'd passed and now was recommended to go to the farm for training.

Annie was a little older than most recruits for the CIA. Her history had showed that she had travelled extensively, was multi-lingual, she was the perfect recruit for them. The perfect recruit to be mole, they would never suspect a thing.

Annie was pulled from field training early, a case with which her language skills were needed arose. She was transferred from the farm to Langley. Her mission to sabotage Langley from the inside out was just beginning. Here we go...

Chapter 1 to come


	2. Chapter 2- Mission 1

Chapter 2- Covert Affairs

Annie heads towards Langley, headquarters for the CIA ready to start her mission.

She parks her car and heads towards the main building, she enters the lobby, she is greeted by a tall gentleman named Auggie.

"Annie Walker?" he asked. "Yes" she replied. "Hi I'm Auggie Anderson, I'm your guide", Annie didn't respond. "I know it seems weird, a blind guy being your guide, but I've got this place wired". He holds his arm out. Annie grabs on and they proceed their tour of the CIA. Annie making mental notes of the building as she given the grand tour. They soon arrived at the offices of the DPD- Domestic Protection Division and more importantly the offices of Joan Campbell, head of the DPD.

As Annie opened the door to enter Joan's office Auggie turned to walk in the other direction. "You are not coming in" she motioned with her head towards the door.

"No way", he replied. "I'm not going in there unless forced" he smiled.

Annie entered Joan's office and walks up to her desk to announce herself. "Hi I'm Annie Walker" she extends her hand. "Take a seat" she said. Annie proceeds to sit down. "Actually we have a lot to do, let's walk. "Your target is Vladimir Volkov. Russian national. He wants to come in from the cold. He is unhappy with the new regime at the KGB and he wants to talk". "Your to meet him downtown in 1 hour at the Grand Hotel, Penthouse Suite." Eyal had heard every word over the com in Annie's ear. Downtown one hour, Penthouse Suite. "Annie" he said. "I'll be providing sniper support on the rooftop across from the hotel. Get Volkov near the window and I'll do the rest".

1 hour later Annie was getting out of a van and entering the lobby of The Grand Hotel, bumping into Eyal who handed her a flash drive with false information it. She walked upto the front desk and asked the girl at the desk for the Penthouse Suite. She looked Annie up and down and called upto the Penthouse. I've got someone here to see you" she says

"Who is it"? he asks

"What's your name?" she asks

"My name is Annie" she replies

The clerk relays the information to Volkov who tells the clerk to send her up. Annie makes her way up to the penthouse suite and knocks on the door. Volkov answers dressed in a robe from the spa. "Privyet Vladmir" she says. "It's okay he replies, we can talk in English.

"Do you have the information" she asks

"Come, come, its by the bar", he gets up and walks over to the bar and hands Annie the USB drive with the information on it, suddenly the window explodes and Eyal hits his mark, square in the chest, three shots. Her handlers from the CIA hear the shots and rush upto the room as Annie takes cover behind the bar and works her way through to the front door. Eyal continues to shoot up the room giving her a good cover story to spin to the CIA. Not seconds later her onsite team arrive to provide back up getting her out of there, down the stairs and out the back alley way, with the false USB, while the real one was tucked away somewhere safe.

Back at the CIA, Annie heads back into the DPD, USB stick in hand. Joan comes down from here office "What the hell happened, this way supposed to be a simple exchange". "I don't know, we exchanged the USB'S and next thing the room is exploding." " Alright we've got the USB, job well done. Go change, debrief in 10" Annie nods and heads off to the locker room with the USB with the real intelligence tapped to the inside of her bra.

After the de-brief Annie heads to the gym, nothing like a hot yoga class to finish the day. She enters the room 5 minutes before class, no-one unusual , it was same people she always saw every week. She was prepared for new people, possibly people from the CIA tailing her. She saw Eyal, as she moved passed him she slide the slid the USB into his shorts pocket as she brushed passed him to get her mat. She smiled Mission 1 successful

Mission 2 to come


	3. Chapter 3- Mission 2

Chapter 3

Annie awoke in her modest studio apartment, feeling great about her first mission completed successfully. She had quick shower, got dressed, grabbed her travel mug filled with coffee and a banana and headed out the door.

As she drove into the office, she could hear Eyal speaking to her through her ear. "Boker Tov Annie. "I passed your intel onto Mossad, and they were very pleased with the Intel." Annie smiled at hearing this news.

20 minutes later Annie arrived at Langley and headed for the DPD, running into Auggie along on the way. "Morning Walker" he says with a smile.

"Morning Auggie. How did you know it was me? She asked.

"Trade secrets Walker" he smiled and they entered the DPD.

Annie saw Joan as she entered the bullpen. "Morning Annie. "Can I see you for a moment?"

"Someone's in trouble" Auggie teased

"Annie, your new target is Dimitri Kobach. He is an associate of Vladimir Volkov.

_Annie flashed back to the penthouse where Eyal has killed Volkov not a mere few days ago. _

"Annie"

She could hear Joan calling her, she felt a million miles away.

"Annie" she repeated, a little louder which snapped her out of the flashback.

"Sorry" she apologized.

"Your target is Dimitri Kobach, you are going to meet him at the Coffee Nut. He will be waiting for you in 1 hour" replied Joan

"I'm meeting him at a coffee house?" she queried

"Yes, it is open, it is public, if someone is taking out former KBG members that are co-operating with US authorities they are less likely to take a shot in a public place."

Annie nodded and headed to see Auggie who was acting as her contact for this operation.

"Okay Walker, this is your phone for this op, it's just a normal phone, if something goes wrong, all the programmed numbers will trace back to The Golden Circle Club"

"So it's for a strip club?" she frowns

"No, it's a gentleman's club, big difference" he smiled. "Moving on"

"When you get to the table Kobach, will already be sitting there, with his phone on the table, take yours out and put it down next to his, now remember what side your phone is on. When you get up to leave take Kobach's phone, it's will have all the intel on it. Your phone contains banking information will be unlocked after the intel is vetting. Got it?

Annie nodded and headed out to her target. As she head out, she heard Eyal voice in her ear.

I'll be inside the coffee house when you arrive, when I see you arrive and sit down. I'll make my move and inject the poison and head out. The poison will take 4 minutes to activate, make the exchange and get out of there as quickly as possible.

Annie arrived at the coffee house and spots Eyal, sitting 4 tables away from Kobach. She orders a coffee and takes a sit across from Kobach. They start to converse as Eyal bumps into him, injecting the poison into his arms as he passes, he apologises and exits the coffee house. 2 minutes later Annie picks up Kolchek's phone and exits the coffee house and jumps into her car and heads back to Langley, intel in hand, leaving Kolchek slowly dying in the coffee house.

She pulls out the spare phone Eyal gave her for this mission, filled with some relevant information and some outdated Cold War Intel and passes it onto Auggie and Joan to analyze.

"Well there is some relevant information here, some cold war information. But there will be something on here that we can use."

"Good job Walker." Says Auggie, smiling

"Let's debrief in 20 minutes" says Joan, leaving Auggie and Annie together .

Signalling the day was done, Auggie asks "So who's up for drinks at the Tavern?"

"Walker?" You up for it?."

"Sorry Auggie, I've got plans."

"You got a hot date or something Walker?"

"Well actually…I kind of do" she says smiling

"Oh really, do tell Walker" he asks

"Well, I'm going to be locked in a hot room, being pushed to my physical limits, and be pushed to heights that I've never been pushed to before, it's going to push me to the point where I just want to scream and submit." She whispers into his ear, she smiles turns and walks away.

"You're a tease Walker" he calls out after her.

Annie heads into her hot yoga class, and using the same technique as her last drop off slips the phone into his pocket as she passes by.

Annie grabs her mat and settles into her class with a smile.

Chapter 3 to come

_Let me know what you think guys- post your review_


	4. Chapter 4- Annie Gets Captured

Chapter 4

_**Thanks for the reviews guys, keep them coming!**_

Annie feeling great after yoga, she got heading back to the locker room to grab her gear and found a text message from Auggie to come back to the office now. The text message was only 5 minutes old. She responded to Auggie that she was on her way back in. She quickly changed back into her work clothes and headed back to Langley.

_Cutting Back to Langley_

"What they hell happened?" Joan asked Auggie.

"He and Walker had made the exchange, he was alive and breathing after Walker left." "Maybe someone took him out after the exchange was made? He suggested

"That doesn't make any sense. You would take him out before he passed off the intel, not after." Unless…."

"Unless what Joan?" Auggie asked

"What if we got wasn't the real intel. What if all we we're given was a taste and he kept the real intel? She asked

"Well that whoever killed him, has taken the real intel and left dummy intel in its place"

"We need to get to that intel before other intelligence agencies do. We can't let that intel fall back into the hands of Russia or into the hands of Israel. Auggie, call Annie and get her back her ASAP."

"Already done Joan" he says smiling

"You're always one step ahead Auggie, well done. Let me know when she gets here."

About 30 minutes later Annie walked back through the doors of the DPD.

"Walker, finally!, sorry to interrupt your evening, but we've got a problem. Kobach, your target from earlier"

"Yeah? "she queries

"He was found dead 10 minutes after your left the café. We think we were given enough of the intel as a sneak peak to make us think we had the real deal."

"So we got played?" she said

"No" he said, as Annie looks him with a look of non- belief. "Okay, yeah we got played, but now we need to fix it. Anyway Joan is looking for you."

Annie headed into Joan's office. As she walked in Joan said "Auggie briefed you as to what happened with Kobach?"

"Yes, he did. What's the next move?"

"Well, we need to find out who else was at that cafe." Said Joan as she stood next to Auggie.

"Well, that's going to be a problem, we chose that café, because there was no security camera in the café or around the building so that Walker could have a clean exit."

"Which means whoever killed Kobach, could kill him, exit the building and not be picked up on any security cameras. "

"Alright, first let's find out from our friends at the FBI how Kobach was killed, it's not like he was shot in a public place."

"My bet is injection." Said Auggie. "He was probably bumped and our killer injected him with some kind of poison."

"Okay if we can find out what poison was used, we might be able to back track and find out who killed him." "Annie here are FBI credentials to get you into the morgue. Talk to the ME and get a copy of his findings regarding what killed Kobach."

Annie nodded and headed out to the morgue.

15 minutes later Annie arrived at the morgue. "Hi I'm Special Agent Annie Walker" she said as she flashed her FBI credentials. "I'm here to pick up the report regarding our Russian friend. "

"Sure, I'll just grab the report for you." "Annie grabbed the report and quickly exited the building making sure avoid all the security cameras. As she exited the building she was fired upon by 2 men, who looked Russian. Annie took cover and dialed Auggie's number.

"Walker, you're taking your time, you got that report yet."

"Auggie, I'm pinned down, 2 Russian's were waiting outside the morgue. I've taken cover but I don't know how long I can hold them off."

"Annie, hang tight, I'm sending help." "Auggie yelled out for a team to go and back up Walker. "Annie, Annie, help will be there in 10 minutes, hang on."

Auggie could hear Annie yelling in Russian. "Stop, please what do you want?" She could hear them closing in. Annie lept up and palmed the bigger one in the face, as she elbowed the second one in the face. Suddenly she felt a hand wrap around her neck and within 4 seconds she was out cold.

The 2 guys who had attacked her picked up and dragged her to their car. They said "We were told she was CIA, but the way she fights she is something else."

"We will let Sergei interrogate her, let's get out of her" he said in a thick Moscow accent.

"Walker, Walker!" Auggie was yelling through the phone.

"Auggie, what's going on?" Joan asked

"I don't know, something's not right, she said she was under fire and then she was just gone."

"Did you send a team?" she asked

"Uh, yes, they should be there now. Alpha team, sit rep"

"This is team leader, we've arrived at the morgue. It looks like Walker was caught up in a firefight, there is no sign of her."

"Let my triangulate her cell signal". Auggie quickly triangulates her signal. "It's about 50 yards from where you are."

The alpha team proceed to the point where her cell phone laid.

"Auggie, we found Walkers cell phone, it's got blood on it."

Auggie removed his headset, and ran his hands through his hair. "Alright, bring back Walkers cell phone, collect the amo and bring it all back here from analysis.

_Meanwhile Walker was still out cold in the boot of the car, unknown to her what was coming next_

_**Please review, let me know what you guys think!**_


	5. Chapter 5- Annie Interrogated

Chapter 5

Annie started to stir in the boot of the car, she could hear Eyal's voice in her head.

"Annie, what's going on. You've been out of communication over half an hour?"

"Eyal?" she questions. "I'm locked in the boot of a car. 2 Russian's ambushed me outside the morgue. I must have been unconscious. I don't remember."

"Okay Annie, listen to me. Are you hands or legs free?"

"Neither they are both bound"

"Damn it, they are better than I thought." Eyal thinks to himself.

"Alright Annie can you manoeuvre your feet try and kick out on the brake lights."

"Alright give me a minute." She said and she inched her body and used her legs to kick out of the lights. "Done" she replies over her comm.

"Tell me what you see Annie" says Eyal with urgency.

"We are definitely off road, I'm in the woods. Eyal, the car just stopped."

"Alright Annie, stay calm. They wanted you alive because they wanted to interrogate you; they want to find out what you know. Hang on. I'll be there soon.

The boot of the car clicks open and the 2 men from earlier lift her out of the boot and she struggles against them, she knows it is of no use as they move her towards the house. They force her inside and re handcuff her to a chair. As they re-handcuff her she manages to hit one of the men as she hits him she finds a key to the handcuffs, she slips it into her hands.

In front of her she could see a man who was obviously in charge judging by the way the others acted around him.

Annie could hear part of the conversation between the boss and by one of the men that abducted her. "She was in the morgue asking questions about Kobach, her credentials say FBI, we were told she was CIA, but the way she fights, she is something else."

"Hmm, alright.

He turns around to see Annie handcuffed to the chair. "My name is Sergei Boryachev. Do you know who I am? He asks in English.

Annie nods no.

"Hmm. Why were you at the morgue asking questions about Dmitri Kobach?" he asked as he pulled up a chair in front of her.

"You have the wrong person. I have no interest in your friend." She says

"You lie!" he said as he motioned for one of the men to come across with a tablet. Annie watched on and she saw herself on the CCTV. Her voice came across the video. "Hi I'm Special Agent Annie Walker. I'm here to pick up the report on our Russian friend." Annie looked away as Nikolai grabbed her chin and motioned her face back towards him. "So you see Annie Walker this is how I know you lie."

"I have been quite polite when it comes to the questions that are being asked, but you choose not to answer, you lie. Perhaps it is time to move on to more extreme methods of interrogation" he said as he hit Annie knocking her out.

_**Back at Langley**_

The alpha team had returned with Walker's cell phone and the ammunition from the gun fight and had brought them straight to Auggie.

"Auggie, here is Walker's cell phone and rounds we found at the scene. We also found anything cell phone, it must have belonged to the kidnappers, it must have fell out of his pocket at the scene.

"Thanks" he replied. He plugged the phone to see if it could be of any help. While the data was being downloaded Auggie moved onto the ammo and then Joan appeared at the door.

"Auggie any sign of what happened to Annie?"

"Alpha team found another phone at the scene besides Annie's. I am decrypting it now."

Joan walked over to phone and tapped the power button. "Cyrillic" she said. It's got to be from the Russian's who probably found out Kobach was meeting with US intelligence. They came here to put a stop to it. Auggie, anything on the weapons?"

"Yeah, we've got 2 types of Ammo, one is a 7.62 25mm Tokarev and the other .380 ACP, probably from a Makarov."

"Which is almost exclusively Russian." Said Joan "We need to find Annie now. Auggie give me a breakdown of all known Russian operatives in the area, known locations, they'll want to take her somewhere remote to interrogate her.

"Alright should be up on screen now" Joan perused the screen. "If they know she is any kind of law enforcement or worse a spy she'll be brought to someone with authority to interrogate her. Show me who the higher ranked members of the KGB. Suddenly Auggie's computer dinged.

"Phone's finished decrypting the files. Good thing you can read Cyrillic." Data should be up on the screen now."

One name popped out to Joan. "Sergei Boryachev, he is high up in the KGB". "

"One of the thugs that took Annie texted him to say they would be bringing her with them."

"I know this guy, if Annie is with him she won't last long, we need to find out where he is now. Pull the GPS data of the phone now. Look for repeat trips, to forest or the country or the woods, he will need privacy."

"Got it! Auggie replied. He has taken repeat trips out to the middle of this forest, notes on the screen. It is secluded enough for what he needs."

"Alright send a TAC team there now!" she said as she leaves Auggie's office.

Hang in there Walker, we are coming.

Eyal watched the TAC team exit the building as followed them out to Annie's location. "Hold on Neshama, hold on."

_**Back to the Woods**_

Annie awoke to her feet in a tub of water, still bound to the chair, with electrodes on her head. She knew what was happening that were going to torture the information out of her. As part of her Mossad training she had been put through torture scenarios, she knew this was going to hurt, but she also knew both Eyal and the CIA would be on their way, she just had to hold out.

Sergei entered the room. "I gave you a chance to answer my questions, a chance that you did not accept, now we will use other methods to get the truth out of you hmmm.

"You can torture me as much as you want. I will not tell you anything."

"Annie" Eyal said over the comm "Everything will be okay the CIA is sending in a TAC team, I'm right behind them. I will be there soon, hang on"

"You mis-understand Miss Walker, you will not have a choice" he said as he turned on the battery connected to the electrodes as she cried out in pain.

Eyal could hear everything over the comm and then it went dead due to the electro shock. He was stuck behind the CIA vehicle, come on, come on he thought to himself.

After several rounds of electro shock Annie had still not given in, much to the surprise of Sergei.

"I am surprised you have not given in Miss Walker, normally people, highly trained people would be telling me what I want to hear, which makes me curious. I know you are not FBI, and the CIA are good, but they do not train their people to resist such extreme methods of interrogation, which again makes me wonder who are you working for, who trained you. You are a double of course, but for which agency. If you are a double for Russian intelligence I would know hmmm. Perhaps the Mossad."

Annie didn't respond

"If you do not co-operate I will be forced to up the voltage Miss Walker."

"Oh, sorry I thought they were rhetorical questions I mean you didn't actually expect a response right?" she said sarcastically.

"I don't think you understand the seriousness of your situation." He said grabbing her hair

"Oh I understand it just fine. You won't break me Sergei. Doesn't matter what you do to me. I won't break." She said

"Turn up the voltage" he said as she screamed out in pain.

A kilometre away the vans with the TAC Team pulled over on the side of the road. "Alright guys. You should all have the location of the cabin. This is where we believe Operative Walker is being held. We have a landstat images of the surroundings and the cabin in real time. There are atleast 8 men on the perimeter and atleast 4 people inside the cabin one of them being Annie. Mission is green. Go."

In the meantime Eyal had called in a favour and had the land and cabin specs uploaded to his phone. He continued for around another half a kilometre up the road and turned sharply in land towards the cabin. He quickly exited his car with a small amount of C4, det cord and blasting cap. He saw the guards posted on the perimeter, he moved around towards the side of the house and set up the explosive for remote detonation. He quickly ran back to his original position and set off the explosive sending the guards running to point of the explosion giving Eyal the time he needed to get inside the cabin in search of Annie.

"What was that? Said Sergei in Russian. "Check it out" he said sending the 2 guards out of the room.

Auggie heard the explosion over the comm. "What the hell what was that? Team leader sit rep now!"

"We don't know Auggie, sending people to investigate now. "You 4 go now and report back, the rest of stay on point and proceed towards the cabin."

Suddenly shots rang out in the direction of the explosion and voices came over the comm. "Team leader, we need help here now, we are being fired upon, we are pinned down we can't return fire."

"Sit tight, on our way." Replied Team Leader. You two, he pointed at 2 of the TAC team continue to the cabin and secure Operative Walker.

The rest of the TAC team engage the guards and manage to put them down.

Eyal entered the cabin and started clearing room by room. He knew he didn't have much time and had to get to Annie before the TAC team turned up. He turned the corner only to be fired upon by Sergei, he quickly found cover. "There is no-where to go Sergei" said Eyal in Russian.

Sergei stood behind Annie, one arm around her chin and neck and the other with a gun pointed to her head. "If you come in here I will kill her."

"Don't listen to him, take the shot" Annie managed to yell.

"I don't have a clear shot" yelled Eyal

Suddenly Annie managed to manoeuvre her face and bit Sergei on the arm hard causing him to let go of Annie and allowing Eyal a clear shot to take him out.

Eyal quickly found the keys to Annie's hand-cuffs and undid her hands, she slumped forward. Eyal knew his prints could not be found on the gun. He wiped the gun clean and gave it to Annie.

"It has to look like you fought him, you got out of your restraints and you shot him with his own gun. Understand?"

Annie nodded.

"Thank you Eyal" she managed to say

"Good Luck Neshama. Eyal said as he exited the cabin and made it back to his vehicle. He quickly exited the woods knowing the Annie would be okay.

She could hear yelling as she remained slumped in the chair gun in hand. She could hear her name being yelled out. "In here" she tries to yell.

She opens her eyes to see a TAC officer come through the door. "Operative Walker, are you okay.

"I'm fine" she just barely responds.

"Team Leader, I've got Operative Walker. She's Alive, but she needs medical help."

Auggie and Joan who have been listening in breathe a sigh of relief.

"I'm sending an ambulance to meet you there."

"Joan, I'm going to meet Annie at the hospital" he said

"Sure, that's fine, let me know how she is" she replied.

"We've also got a couple of bodies that need to be taken care of."

"Alright, I'll let our friends at the FBI know." Said Auggie as he removed his headset and ran his hands through his hair.

"Thank god, she was alright" he thought as he picked up his jacket and headed up to the hospital

Chapter 6 to come,

Reviews please!


	6. Chapter 6- Annie Abduction-The Aftermath

Chapter 6- Aftermath

Auggie's voice came back over the headset. "Alpha team, take photos of the scene, photos of Walker, and photos of our dead friends and stream them back here ASAP.

"Will do Auggie." Replied the team leader as he organised his team to start taking the photos and streaming them live back into Joan's Office within the DPD.

Annie was en-route to the hospital, she was drifting in and out of consciousness. Mumbling words as she was transported to the hospital, "Yel, Yel" she mumbled.

20 minutes later she was at the hospital being assessed by a doctor who had worked with CIA assets before.

Auggie had arrived around the same time Annie had arrived at the hospital.

"What exactly happened to her?" Asks the doctor"

"From the photos it looks like she was tortured by electro shock with her captors increasing the voltage each time."

"Alright, she is still unconscious, we need to run some tests, take a seat and I'll let you know as soon as we know something."

Auggie took a seat in the waiting room, awaiting news from the doctor.

_**Back to Langley**_

Back at Langley Joan was sifting through the evidence and the photos, she was stuck on one of the photos of Annie her hands had no marks on them. If she had beaten her captors she would have surely had a mark atleast on her knuckles or he elbow, something. Where did that explosion come from, it was diversion for sure but the CIA didn't set it off. How did Annie get out of the cuffs, how did she get the gun to shoot her interrogator. All unanswered questions.

Joan yelled out of her office. "Barber, can you step in here for a moment."

Barber looked up and walked into Joan's Office. Barber, do we have satellite images from when we raided the cabin?" Joan asked

"Yeah, I should be able to pull them up? What are you looking for?"

"Just feed them through to my office when you have them up okay."

10 minutes later the images started to come through. Everything came into view Joan could make out Annie in the cabin with 2 guards plus Sergei and the guards on the outside, the CIA TAC Team, there was also a figure that she couldn't place, he wasn't part of the CIA TAC Team, he wasn't part of the Russian team. Who was he?

Joan yelled at Barber and he made his way back to her office. "Barber is there anyway of enhancing these images?"

"Yeah of course." He replied

"I need this image here enhanced and run through facial recognition. The image of Eyal Lavin became clearer as his face was run through facial recognition.

"Who are you?" Joan said to herself.

_**Back to the Hospital**_

A couple of hours later he doctor came out to update Auggie about Annie's condition.

"Mr Anderson we have done some tests. Miss Walker will recover, we are re-hydrating her now and she will need her rest but there is no permanent damage."

"That's great Doc, thank you."

Auggie pulled out his phone to call Joan.

"Joan, the doctors say she will fine, she is severely de-hydrated but there is no major damage."

"That's good news Auggie. I'll be there soon."

Joan picked up her things and headed to the hospital. She needed some answers.

Joan arrived at the hospital and saw Auggie waiting for her in the waiting room.

"Joan" he said, as he could smell her signature perfume. "She's just in there, she's awake, but still a little out of it."

"Annie, how are you feeling?"

"I'm alright, just a little thirsty and a little sore."

"Do you mind if we go over what happened today?"

Annie nods.

"So you were at the morgue and what happened?"

"I headed outside with the report in my hand and I was fired upon by 2 men. I took cover. I could hear them yelling in Russian. I didn't have a weapon. I called Auggie and he sent a team. They found me I hit one of them in the face and I elbowed another one, but I got knocked out and ended in the boot of a car."

"Okay and when you got to the cabin."

"I was interrogated by Sergei Boryachev. He asked me what my interest was in Kobach. He tried to make me talk, hooked me upto the electrodes. I didn't say anything I swear Joan."

"How did you manage to break free?" she asked

"When they were moving me to the chair I hit one of the men and the key fell out of his pocket."

"I see and why did you wait so long to use it?"

"I knew I only had one chance to use and I had to make it count. I wanted to wait until I was certain I would succeed."

"Annie, we pulled this photo off one of the satellites." Joan said as she pulled a picture of Eyal out of her bag. "Do you recognise him?"

Annie looked at the photo. "No, I don't recognize him." She said as she looked away and shifted in her bed. " Who is he?"

"We are running facial recognition so we'll find out soon enough.

"Oh one more thing Annie, the paramedics said you mumbled something on your way here. You were mumbling the words Yel, Yel."

"I was looking for my sister Danielle, I must have been completely out of it"

"Alright that's all for now Annie, rest up and we'll see you back and Langley for your polygraph and debrief in the coming days."

Joan exited the room, she knew Annie recognized the man from the photo, she could see it, by her reaction to the photo.

We need to find out who this is fast, she thought as she headed back to Langley.

Chapter 7 to come

Please post reviews guys!


	7. Chapter 7 - Eyal Made?

Chapter 7

Joan headed back to Langley after she finished at the hospital. When she got back to her office the facial rec was still running. "Who are you?" She thought to herself.

_**Back at the hospital**_

Auggie walked into Annie's room. "Hey Walker, good to see you're still with us."

"Auggie?" she said with a question mark

"Yeah. It's me how are you feeling?"

"Like I've been through 10 rounds of electro shock."

"Well at least we know your brain is still intact" he smiled. "Because that's exactly what did happen to you."

Annie smiled and then winced.

"I heard that Walker. Do you need a doctor?"

"No. I'm good to go."

"I may be blind, but even I can tell you are no shape to go anywhere so unless you want me to handcuff to that bed, so unless you want me to handcuff you to that bed."

"Alright Auggie I hear you."

"You better. I wasn't kidding about those handcuffs."

"Where would you get handcuffs Auggie."

Auggie just smiled at Walker. "I'm pleading the fifth on that one Walker."

Annie chuckled and winced.

"When can I go home Auggie."

"Probably not for a few days and you're not going home."

"What do you mean I'm not going home."

"You're still not 100%, you're staying with me til you get better."

"Do I have a choice Auggie?"

"Nope" he smiled

_**Cut back to Langley**_

Numerous photos started to pop up with Eyal's photo on it. Suddenly here computer dings with a match, but the name does not match Eyal. It comes up with a match for George Yakos.

Auggie was back in his office. Joan appeared at Auggie's door.

"Joan, what do you need?"

"That's only impressive when you do it to someone who doesn't know your trick Auggie."

Auggie smiled

"I need you to run a deep background on this man. He goes by the name of George Yakos."

"But you don't think that's his real name?"

Joan didn't respond.

"Got it. I'll let you know when I have something."

_**Cut to Eyal's Safe House**_

Eyal was speaking to Mossad giving them a situation report.

"How are you going to get new communications to Annie." Says a contact at Mossad

"I will work something out." Said Eyal as he hung up the phone.

Eyal put the comms in his pocket, changed into a set of scrubs, picked up his hospital ID and heading to the hospital where Annie was.

20 minutes later Eyal arrived at the hospital, he knew that the CIA would have people on the floor making sure their asset was safe, coincidentally he was doing the exact same thing.

Eyal got off the elevator on Annie's floor making sure to avoid all security cameras. Annie didn't have a security detail in the room. Eyal entered and Annie saw laying in the bed. Annie motioned to talk but Eyal put his finger to his mouth motioning not talk. He bent down next to her making it look like he was checking her vitals. "Neshama. Here are the new comms, they direct straight to me." Annie put it in her ear.

"My boss came in earlier, they enhanced a photo of you Eyal at the cabin. She asked if I knew you I said no. They've probably already run facial recognition on you." Said Annie.

"If they do it goes back to George Yakos, Art Dealer."

"That's not going to explain why you were at the cabin Eyal."

"I had better leave I have no doubt that someone will be here to check on you soon."

Eyal exited the room and headed back to his safe house.

_**Cut Back to Langley**_

Auggie's computer was still running the facial recognition when his computer dinged.

"Alright we have a winner."

Suddenly Joan appeared at his doorway.

"Joan you have immaculate timing."

"What have you got Auggie."

"I've finished running background on George Yakos. It says he's an art dealer from Cypress, Greece. He's been in the states for about a week acquiring some pieces. He's been in Russia, the US multiple times, more recently, England, Turkey'

'Wait that's it, that's all we've got on him?"

'I tried everything Joan, there is nothing else on George Yakos.'

"Alright run another search go deeper any photo that contains his face I want it. I also want us narrow down the areas he has been to find out who else he has been in contact with.

"I'll get right on it.

Eyal's photo continued to run on Auggie's computer as Eyal paced up and down his safe house.

The computer continued to run as images started to appear on his screen one of Eyal and then other's where Annie was in Eyal's area.


	8. Chapter 8- Annie and Auggie

Chapter 8

The computer continued to ding as multiple images of Annie and Eyal in the same vicinity started to come up on screen.

Eyal was plugged into a backdoor into the CIA's facial recognition system. His computer started to ding as his image was coming up showing Annie in close proximity to him. Damn it, they we're good. Eyal started to scrub Annie out of the images, and then stopped suddenly. He knew any discrepancies in the photos and any video would arise suspicion and he didn't want Annie's cover to be blown. He knew Annie would be able to talk her way out of this, even if it meant revealing Eyal's true identity.

Auggie walked out of his office. "Joan. I need you in here."

He heard Joan walk into his office. "We've got results here and I can't really see them to help decipher what's going on." He said and smiled.

"Images should be up on the screen now." He said.

Joan viewed the images on the screen. She saw Annie in the photos, in almost every photo Annie was in the vicinity. "George" was watching, her tracking her, but why."

"Can someone fill in the blind guy?" Said Auggie

Joan got up and closed the door. "These images of George Yakos. Annie is in nearly everyone, it looks like he was tracking her, following her. I need you to print me photos of these. I need to ask Annie about them."

Auggie nodded and printed the photos and handed them to Joan as she left the building to the head to the hospital to see Annie.

_**Cut to Annie at the Hospital**_

Joan walked into Annie's hospital room. "Hi Annie, how are you feeling?" Asked Joan

"I feel better than I did yesterday I'm ready to get out of the hospital."

"Are you up for continuing our talk from the other day?"

"Sure." She said

We ran facial recognition on this man." Said Joan as she pulled out the photo of Eyal. "His name is George Yakos. Our file says he is an art dealer from Cyprus. However we ran a wider satellite search to show the people in the area where we picked up his facial recognition and in almost every photo was you Annie in the vicinity." Said Joan as she laid the photos out in front of her.

"Can you explain this?" Asked Joan

"I don't remember him following me. The only time I've seen him has been in my Hot Yoga class for the last week, but I haven't spoken to him. I haven't had any contact with him."

"Have you seen him anywhere else?" Asked Joan

"No I haven't." She replied.

"Annie, he was at the cabin. He was looking for you."

"But I don't know him."

"Doesn't mean he doesn't know you Annie."

"Once you're released from hospital. You're to go to Bluebonnet Farm, then onto Auggie's and stay there until we can sort this out. Do you understand?"

"Yes." She said.

_**A few days later **_

A few days later Annie had been released from the hospital and was on her way to Bluebonnet. She spent the next 3 days going over, and over what had happened with the Russian's before the Bluebonnet released Annie to Auggie.

Auggie and a driver pulled up to Bluebonnet and Auggie got out of the car. "Walker! What did I say to you about resting otherwise I would have to use those handcuffs on you."

"Good to see you too Auggie." She said as she walked over to him. "Did you think that maybe I like the handcuffs" She said as she moved passed him and into the car as her luggage was loaded into the trunk.

"You're a tease Walker!" he said with smile as he got into the car and sat next Annie as they made their way back to his loft.

"So we're going back to your place Auggie? Where abouts is your apartment again?"

Auggie repeated his address straight into Annie's ear, which contained the com that was linked to Eyal who had heard every word.

"Neshama. I got every word. I'll be waiting for you at this address.

_**Cut to Auggie's loft.**_

Annie had never been to Auggie's loft and took her time to take in the surroundings as she walked in.

"Nice place Auggie. It screams you."

"Thanks Walker." He smiled.

"You want a beer, while I cook some food." He said

"You cook?" She asked with a surprised look on her face.

"Yes I cook."

Annie shot Auggie a look.

"Yeah, you're right I don't cook. I mean would you trust a blind man in your kitchen."

"Alright so, how about I order a pizza."

"That sounds good."

Eyal's voice came over the comm. "Annie. I am outside the bathroom window."

"Auggie, is there a place a girl can freshen up? It was a long couple of days at Bluebonnet."

"Bathroom is right through there." He points at the wall and chuckles.

Annie laughs. "It's all good. I'll find it." She said as she finds her way to the bathroom.

Annie grabs a change of clothes and heads into the bathroom and locks the door. Next thing she knew Eyal was standing opposite her in the bathroom.

"Annie, how much do they know. What did you tell them?"

"I told them you started coming to my hot yoga class last week, after you got into town. They don't know you're real identity, and hopefully the backstopping holds up."

"They sent me to Bluebonnet to debrief and then stuck here with Auggie until they can determine that there has been no breach."

Suddenly Auggie's voice came through the door.

"Walker, you alright in there. I could hear you talking to someone"

"Yeah, I'm good, just talking to myself and I was just going through your medicine cabinet, re-arranging everything." She said

Auggie smiled. "Pizza will be here in 30 minutes."

Annie turned back to Eyal. "You need to leave now. I'll contact you when its safe for me to be able to without being caught."

Eyal nodded and exited the bathroom.

Annie exited the bathroom and walked back into see Auggie sitting down on the couch.

"You better not have messed up my cabinet Walker!"

"No promises Auggie." She said.

"I just need to make a call. I forgot the cheesy bread. I'll be back in a second."

Auggie stepped out of the room and dialed a number."

"Joan Campbell" Joan said as she answered the phone.

"Joan it's Auggie. We've got a problem. It's Walker.

_**Please, please review this chapter and let me know what you think!**_


	9. Chapter 9- Auggie Shot

Chapter 9

"Slow down Auggie, what do you mean it's Walker?" Said Auggie

"I mean Joan, what if we are looking at this intel the wrong way. He could have been at the cabin to rescue Annie."

"You're saying Annie's a mole." Said Joan

"I'm saying she's a double agent. Wouldn't be the first time something like this has happened." Said Auggie

Little did Auggie know is that Annie was standing outside the door listening to ever word, granted it was only one side of the conversation but she got the gist of what was being talked about.

"Alright look, the good news after what happened to her, she hasn't been allowed back inside the building which means she hasn't had access to any more intel. Look I'll brief the DCS. You keep Walker with you and don't let her leave." Joan said and hung up the phone.

Annie crept back into the living room. "So Walker, do you feel like talking while we wait for dinner?"

"Sure Auggie, what did you want to talk about?"

"How are you finding everything, I know it's been a bit intense for you, coming off the farm early, being shot at, almost being poisoned, interrogated by the Russians, going to bluebonnet and then finally landing here with me."

"It's been crazy, but I guess that's what we sign up for."

"Still it's a lot for anyone to process."

"Yeah I guess. Hey Auggie, do you mind if I ask you what happened to your eyes."

"Sure. I was with my squad in Iraq we were on our way to Tikrit to kill a high value target. We stopped at what we thought was a dead dog on the road, but it was an IED in disguise. Some of my team was killed in the explosion that blinded me. That was the last day I had my vision. I woke up in hospital a week later completely blind and soon after I found myself working for the CIA."

"So what's your story Walker what drove you to work for the CIA, cause I know it wasn't the pay" said Auggie as he smiled.

Annie knew the real reason she was at the CIA, but she knew she couldn't tell him. "I wanted to work someone where I could make a difference. I wanted to be able to utilize my language skills, travel and help defend the country against foreign threats."

"So you're a patriot, just like me Walker."

"Sure am Auggie."

Auggie and Annie finished their pizza and cleaned up.

"I'm a little tired Auggie. I'm going to take a shower and get some sleep."

"Sounds like a plan Walker. I'll be right there." Said Auggie with a cheeky smile.

"In your dreams Auggie." Said Walker as she walked passed.

"Exactly Walker in my dreams, in my dreams." He said with a smile as he headed into bed.

_**Cut to Langley**_

Joan had briefed the DCS about Auggie's theory. "Well Joan I trust Auggie's instinct and he's been here longer than Annie. I think we need to investigate further. Put a surveillance team on Annie and see what turns up."

Joan began to assemble a surveillance team.

"The objective of this op is surveilling Operative Annie Walker. This is her current location according to eye witness account and GPS tracking on her phone have been uploaded to your smart device. This is a surveillance op only. Do not engage."

The team nodded and exited the building and took root outside Auggie's apartment.

Annie laid down when she heard Eyal's voice in her head. "Annie, we need to meet, we need to get you back inside Langley."

"I know you do, but we can't meet, it's too risky. Auggie heard me talking before Eyal; I had to tell him I was talking to myself. "

Auggie could hear whispers coming from Annie's direction. He didn't move from his bed, but picked up the occasional word. Auggie pulled his phone out and sent an encrypted text to Joan. "Walker on the phone to someone run trace now."

Joan's phone beeped and it decrypted the text. Joan ran Annie's number through a trace.

Joan texted Auggie back. "The phone isn't making any calls Auggie."

"It has to be she is speaking with someone" texted Auggie

"Whoever it is, isn't on the phone Auggie, they have to be in the house."

Auggie put his phone down, but didn't hang up and yelled "Walker!"

"I got to go Auggie's calling."

"What is it Auggie."

Before Annie knew it Auggie was in front of her. "Who were you talking to just now?"

"Just my sister." Said Annie

"You're sister named Eyal? Annie."

"You were listening?" Said Annie.

"I heard snippets. Who is Eyal?"

"He's nobody Auggie."

"Really a friend that you can't meet because it's too risky."

"Who are you Annie?"

Annie pulled out her weapon and pointed her weapon at Auggie."

"I'm sorry Auggie I can't afford to have that asked." She said as she fired her weapon hitting Auggie low in the chest."

Annie re-holstered her gun exited Auggie's apartment.

"Auggie!" Joan yelled into the phone after hearing the gun shot.

"Joan." Auggie mumbled. Walker's a mole. Shot, send ambulance."

Joan quickly picked up the phone on her desk and dialed 911 and sent paramedics to Auggie's address and sent an alert out to the team trailing Walker to tell them their mission objective had changed from a surveillance op to a capture and movement to a black site for interrogation.

Annie knew what was coming next she disposed of her phone, dismantling it as she made her way to pre-arranged exfil point she had arranged with Eyal in the event she was made.

Annie was now off the grid, the next she would appear would be at the exfil point with Eyal.

Joan called the team assigned to track Annie.

"Any sign of Operative Walker."

"No sign, she's vanished." Replied the team leader.

"Damn it" Said Joan

_**Next chapter will deal with what happens when Annie and Eyal re-unite and what happened to Auggie and Joan and Arthur. **_

_**Please, please review, let me know what you think!**_


	10. Chapter 10- Neshama

Chapter 10

Auggie lay on the floor bleeding from where Annie had shot him. He out stretched his arms looking for his phone eventually finding it. He puts it up to his ear. "Joan, are you there."

"I'm here Auggie, help is on the way, you hold on, you hear me, you hear me."

"I hear you Joan, find Walker" he said as he dropped the phone.

"Auggie, Auggie!" Yelled Joan but there was no response.

"How far away are those EMT'S?" Said Joan to Barber

"Arriving on scene now." Said Barber

"Barber, I'm going to the hospital to see Auggie. I want a status update when I get back from the team assigned to track Walker."

Joan grabbed her coat and headed into the hospital.

_**Meanwhile in the ambulance **_

Auggie was being rushed to the hospital. "Sir, can you tell your name?" asked the paramedic

"Auggie" he replied

"Do you have any other injuries?"

"No" he replied

"Alright hold on, we're almost there, hold on." The paramedic got no response. Auggie wasn't breathing and there was no heart rate.

"Auggie? Auggie?" But again he got no response.

"He's got no pulse and he's not breathing. Commencing CPR."

The paramedic began CPR and continued until their arrival at the hospital. There was a doctor waiting for them when they arrived they unloaded Auggie and took him straight towards the OR, with the paramedics briefing the doctor along the way. 2 minutes later Auggie was being wheeled into the OR.

Meanwhile Joan was arriving at the hospital. She walked up to desk. "I'm looking for the status of Auggie Anderson; he was shot and bought in by ambulance."

The young girl typed on the computer. "Okay, he is in surgery right now. Take a seat. I'll let you know what his status is updated."

Joan stepped outside and called the DCS.

"What's the status on Auggie?" He asked.

"He's in surgery. We're not going to know anything for a while. What's the status on Walker?"

"She's still off the grid there's no sign of her."

"Alright well keep looking. She shot one of our own. I want her caught. Have we had any leads on establishing her real identity?"

"Not yet her legend is solid for all intents and purposes she is Annie Walker."

"Before Auggie was shot he I heard him same the name Eyal"

"You're thinking she's a Mossad plant."

"Well Eyal is a Hebrew name. Alright look for any links to Israel or the Mossad."

"Will do, I'll let you know what we find."

Meanwhile Annie was on her way to meet Eyal at the rendezvous point. She had dumped her car and picked up a new one that was pre-arranged for her incase her cover was blown. As Annie drove to meet Eyal things were running through her head. She actually felt bad about shooting Auggie. She had felt a connection to him. Since she joined the Mossad she had never had any personal connections to anyone. But she had allowed herself to connect. It was a bad thing, something that she knew would have consequences for Auggie, she knew that if she didn't shoot him, Eyal or someone else from Mossad would and they wouldn't miss. Annie continued on her journey to the rendezvous point.

_**Cut forward 4 hours**_

Joan had been sitting in the waiting room for hours waiting on an update when Auggie's surgeon's surgeon came out from behind the double doors.

"Family of August Anderson." Said the doctor.

Joan looked up and walked over to the doctor.

"The bullet hit him low in the chest. He's lucky it missed his heart. He's going to be alright, he just needs rest and recovery. He's in recovery if you'd like to see him, but just for a few minutes he needs to rest."

"Thank you doctor." Replied Joan

Joan followed the doctor into recovery and she took a seat next to Auggie's bedside."

Joan took his hand and squeezed. Auggie, its Joan. How are you doing?"

"I'm doing alright considering Walker just shot me."

"You're lucky you're not dead." Said Joan

"Any luck finding her yet?"

"No, she's gone off the grid."

"Can you tell what happened before you were shot?"

Well you heard most of it" Said Auggie as he winced through some pain."

"You alright Auggie, do you need the doctor?"

"I'm fine. I just don't recommend getting shot."

Joan smiled.

"I asked her who Eyal was. She said he was a friend. I asked her why it was too risky for her to see him. She didn't answer. I asked her who she really was and she said she couldn't answer and next thing I knew she shot me." He said as he winced.

"Can you tell me about the sound of his voice, anything you can think of, his style of speech any words he used."

"He sounded Israeli. The way he spoke. His mannerisms."

"Well I heard you say Eyal, which would track. Thanks Auggie. Heal up soon."

Joan exited the hospital and phoned the DCS.

"How is Auggie?" he asked

"He'll be fine. How is the hunt going for Eyal and Walker?"

"We ran the information through international databases and there is a lot of hits for Eyal's in Israel."

"Alright let's narrow the search parameters to recorded Mossad agents and then run the full names and ID through full facial recognition through all international databases."

"Let me know what you find. I'm headed back now."

20 minutes later Joan re-entered the DPD. "Have we found anything Barber?"

"Well I'm running the names drilling down deeper through the databases like you asked and…."

Suddenly the computer dinged

"We got something?" she asked

"Yeah the name Eyal Lavin came up on search along with George Yakos; he is a current Mossad Officer. Photo recognition says that George Yakos and this Eyal Lavin is the same person.

"Okay did you run any deeper background on Walker or Lavin or Yakos?"

"It's running now. Alright information is coming up now. We did reverse engineered Annie and Eyal / George's photo stopping it at different ages and ran through all the photos that appear anywhere online. We found matches. It looks like Annie and Eyal / George grew up together there are photos of them when they are young all the way through to age 10 to 15 to 20. Then there is nothing else any new photos.

"So Auggie was right Annie really is a double. A double for Mossad." Said Joan

Elsewhere Annie had finally reached their rendezvous point and waiting for her was Eyal. "Neshama, so glad you join me. Are you ready?"

Annie nodded as Eyal grabbed her hand and interlocked their fingers and headed up the gangway and onto the awaiting ship

_**Hey Guys**_

_**Hope you like this chapter. Not sure if I should leave it here or continue. Please post a review if you can and let me know what you think!**_

_**Always love reading your reviews**_


End file.
